Their Chronicles
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: Time passed and the 7 children have all grown up. My predictions of how these children turn out to be in their teens. Not much adventure/supernatural/sci-fi/romance in this story but it is just something in my mind that I have to let it out. A pairing is involved. Try to guess who it is. )


Author's Note: I am inspired by Burton-sama's remake of Frankenweenie(although sadly I did not watch the previous version). This is just my prediction of how the characters would look like physically, how they would react to their surroundings as they embark on their journey in high school. As a reference to Weird Girl, I've decided to name her Ramona because typing out 'Weird Girl' too often is rather vexing for me.

Disclaimer: I do** not** own anything related to Frankenweenie. The characters are the **properties** of Burton-sama.

* * *

Years passed after the horrendous incident in the town of New Holland. The incident which made parents fearful of such teachers expanding their minds that goes beyond the norms of everyday lives and also the abnormal ideologies that could trigger the children's minds to do unexplainable things that could surpass the norms of the society. A perfect example would be the fire of Mr Ryzkruski from New Holland a couple of years back. The PTA meeting was a disaster due to his sarcastic and 'in-your-face' remarks he made during the meeting.

Outrageous, ferocious sea monkeys roamed the streets, bat-like cat flying in the air and a ginormous tortoise ruined the prestigious Dutch Day fair. Citizens of New Holland feared so much of that incident and ever since, they became extra cautious of their children being obsessed with anything science related.

Mr Ryzkruski would have considered that as ridiculous and would just shake his head with dismissal. He could not believe of such society that is so narrow-minded.

Currently in New Holland High School, the situation is normal like any other high school around the world: students having conversation with their friends and academic staff hurrying to their respective rooms.

A sixteen year old boy, skinny and pale with sleek jet black hair, dressed in a dark button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow and black pants makes his way to his locker. This boy is no doubt Victor Frankenstein.

The teenager stops in front of his locker, unlocks it and stashes a few books inside it. He looks around for his Chemistry reference book. His fingers run along the neatly stacked books and pulls out the heavy book. Using his other hand, he pulls the book with both of his hands and presses it against his chest.

"Hey, Victor!" says a normal male pitched voice.

Victor turns around to see a handsome slim figured boy with the kind of messy blonde hair that screams out 'jock'. The boy is dressed in a varsity jacket over his t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"Good morning, Bob," Victor says in a casual manner.

Bob snorts and says, "I think I really need to get a new name."

Victor gives a weak smile and says, "I should just stick to calling you by your surname, perhaps?"

The jock folds his arms and says, "Oh, you should."

Silence falls on them.

However, Bob breaks the silence by saying, "Just a last minute reminder that our Physics class later has been cancelled."

Victor stares at Bob with wide eyes.

"Really? How do you know?"

Bob shakes his head and says, "Ask your girlfriend. She knows better. You can't always be the last to know everything."

Victor stares at the jock with an irritated look.

"Thank you for noting that and for the record, I do not have a girlfriend."

Bob stares at Victor incredulously and says, "Well, really? She's heading towards us with her bestfriend."

The jock points over behind Victor before he walks off.

Victor shakes his head with dismissal.

He looks around and he sees Elsa Van Helsing and Weird Girl, Ramona walking towards him.

"Good morning, Victor," says Elsa as she approaches Victor.

"Good morning, Victor," says Ramona.

Victor smiles and says, "Good morning, Elsa, Ramona."

He eyes Elsa. She is dressed in a black tank top with a leather jacket over it and a pleated tartan skirt with black boots. Her lips are painted blood red and her jet black hair with purple streaks was tied up, which makes the left side of her shaved head more obvious than ever. Her face is made up with black eye shadows and black eye liner. The girl has put on some weight but she is considered slim.

Despite her outrageous appearance, his feelings for her never changed ever since he hit puberty during junior high.

Elsa Van Helsing may appear rebellious and tough but she is actually a kind vegan who cares for animals, does charity from time to time and loves Shakespeare.

Ramona is taller than Elsa but she is still as skinny as how she was in elementary school. The girl is dressed in a very short sleeved frock which shows her thin arms. The white frock reaches just above her knees and there are patterns of eye balls all over it. Around her neck is an eyeball necklace which matches the patterns on her frock. As for her footwear, she is wearing platform sneakers. Her platinum blonde hair is still straight and reaches her waists. She still remains her deranged self but has moved on and owns a new pet cat.

As Victor looks at Elsa, he could feel his heart thumping faster than ever.

"Bob was talking to you? How unusual," Elsa notes.

Ramona shakes her head and says, "He definitely has changed a lot."

Victor scratches the back of his head and says, "I know, right?"

"Speaking of Physics class, it has been cancelled," Elsa says in an as-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, that's what he told me," Victor says casually.

Elsa narrows her heavily eye lined eye at him.

Then, she grins.

"How interesting," Elsa says.

Victor locks his locker and the three of them start to walk.

"Interesting?" Victor asks.

"Of course. It felt like a year ago that we were all in elementary school, Sparky passed away and you revived it. Drama unfolded when mutated creatures walked around the town and I had to wear a ridiculous hat during Dutch Day for my uncle. Nassor and Toshiaki were always competing about who was going to be a better scientist. Bob was fat back then," Elsa recalls.

Ramona folds her arms to her chests and says, "Girls are really head over heels for Bob, aren't they?"

"True," Elsa says.

As they reach the stairs that head to the science labs, they spot a skinny tall boy waiting there. His jet black hair is long, reaching his shoulders and is straight. He is dressed in a black t-shirt and tight black pants. Around his neck is a padlock necklace similar to Sid Vicious. He has applied black eye liner around his eyes. His shoes are similar to Ramona's but the design is more masculine.

"Oh, Edgar came early," Elsa notes as she looks at her friend at the stairs.

The teenage boy looks at his friends and gives them a friendly grin.

He walks towards them and Ramona throws her arms around Edgar and says, "Good morning, Edgar."

The boy pulls the girl closer to him and he plants a kiss at the top of her head.

He leans closer to the girl's ear and says, "Good morning, Ramona."

Elsa clicks her tongue and says, "I'll see you both later during lunch today."

Victor and Elsa walk up the stairs and leave the couple alone.

"Let's head to class now," Edgar says as he releases his girlfriend.

Ramona nods her head and they walk away from the stairs.

"I can't believe how fast time flies around here," Edgar says.

"It's true. All of us went our separate ways during junior high. Toshiaki got offered to an elite science school back in Japan and Nassor moved out of town. The both of us went to different schools during junior high but I can't actually believe that we're now back together," Ramona says.

"That's true," Edgar says with a soft grin.

"You've grown taller and you're less annoying than before," Ramona teases Edgar.

Edgar laughs hollowly and says, "You're still that cold, deranged girl I know."

"By the way, Elsa told me that Victor is going to apply for Yale after high school,"

"Really? I pity Victor. He really likes Elsa but has no guts to actually tell her about what he feels for her,"

"Elsa has different dreams from Victor. She wants to go to an arts school despite the fact that she's doing science in high school. She's going to do her best in school to please her parents and get a scholarship to go to a reputable arts school in New York. From there, she'll be serious about the band,"

"Are you serious about her band?"

"I'm just a temporary pianist. My parents want me to go to Berkeley School Of Music."

Edgar places an arm around his girlfriend's waist and says, "Very ambitious of you."

Ramona nods her head.

Back to Victor and Elsa, they are currently in the Chemistry Laboratory. Elsa is seated next to Victor.

The teacher at the front of the laboratory is explaining the experiments that they will carry out today.

The skinny teenager steals a glimpse of Elsa, who is busy jotting down in her notebook. He really cannot get enough of the goth girl seating next to him.

He has plans for Yale, which would tear the both of them apart to two different places but he shoves that thought aside.

He may not be her boyfriend now but he is certain that one day when he is brave enough, he will tell her everything that he feels for her even if it costs him a lot.

The End.

* * *

End note: It is short, I've noted but I am uncertain if I am going to write a continuation of this or write a new story of those characters as children. I don't really have a proper plan to write a chapter-ed Frankenweenie fan fiction but I do admire Elsa and Weird Girl more than the male characters from the movie. I might write again but it might not be so soon. So, what do you think? Any improvements in my writing needed?


End file.
